endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Useful Tools
This is an attempt to make a list of useful resources to help with solving puzzles that will be part of the ARG. The goal here is for the majority of them to be online , but in some cases they will be software based. Crypto *Briangle can solve substitution ciphers using a keyword, where the key does not have to be 26 letters without repeats *Quipqiup is a fast and automated cryptogram solver . It can solve simple substitution ciphers, including puzzles like cryptoquips (in which word boundaries are preserved) and patristocrats (inwhi chwor dboun darie saren t). *Multi-Dec - Has several crypto tools some of them in a format that allow several possibilities at the same time , created by Chris Baumann *Rumkin - One of the most used by people trying to solve ciphers due to the large amount of tools it has *DCode.fr - A collection of tools in both French and English including a Ceaser Cipher decoder that shows all 25 shifts at once *Yellowpipe - Another collection of tools , with some nice ones like the ROT that does all 25 at once **Note: The Brute Force option for the Ceaser Cipher in DCode.fr above decodes a string that was encoded using a ROT+''n'' (forward) shift; the Ceaser Cipher Brute Force option in Yellowpipe above decodes a string that was encoded using a ROT-''n'' (backward) shift. In other words, some of the Ceaser Cipher tools such as Yellowpipe's just shift in one direction (forward encoding) which is normally fine, since all you do is subtract the encoding ROT number from 26 to get the decoding key. But although you get the same result, for example with ROT+12 and ROT-14, sometimes it makes a difference to get one of the steps toward an answer, as in the Cabinet challenge, where the forward encoding ROT numbers give you "akefexu wkm" rather than the correct clue. **Text Filter - Online Text Tools,Text Editors, Text utilities, browser based. *The Black Chamber - Has a nice collection of diferent kinds of encryptions with an explanation on they work , followed by a tool that can help solve it *Codebreaking - Some detailed explanations on some ciphers work with tools to help *Cryptocrack - CryptoCrack is a classical cipher solving program and it is freeware *Rot13 (rot-n) encoder decoder - Allows diferent Rot shifts and has a collection of related sites *Rotation Encryption - Another site with diferent rotation possibilities. *Universal Enigma - A solver for the famous ENIGMA machine *Enigma Machine Simulator *Navy M3/M4 Enigma Machine Emulator *Solitaire - used to solve Solitare/ Pontifex cyphers *Braingle - A large collection of cypher solvers with an explanation on how they work *Bion's Gadgets - Yet another large collection of cyphers with their solvers *Crypto Club - a simple collection of crypto tools *Rot tool - Allow rotation of a full text numbers included *Decode Ingress toolset *Dcode *CrypTool-Online *Multi Encoder - Decoder Encoding *Unicode Lookup is an online reference tool to lookup Unicode and HTML special characters, by name and number *Codepoints - Codepoints.net is dedicated to all the characters, that are defined in the Unicode Standard *HxD - An Hex Editor Software *XVI32 - A Windows based Hex editor software *Xor Files - freeware that allows enconding using Xor *Sha Generator -Tool for generating and validating SHA Converter *coders toolbox - Has a couple of converters that are not found easily anywhere online *Xlate - Converts between many formats like ASCII, decimal, Hex, Base64, etc *Asciitohex - Similar to Xlate *Ascii Table - Because sometimes just having a reference and doing by hand works better *Megaconverter 2 - Allows conversions between a lot of diferent units *Unit Conversion - Great for converting between all those bases *Net Force - Some computer conversion tools . One highlight is the ASCII Shift one *Unit Converter - Unit metrics converter and moment of force converter. *Tools 4 Noobs - Another set of computer converters like the ASCII 85 *unicode converter *EBCDIC Code Converter - allows conversion between ASCII and EBCDIC Video *YouTube-Grab.com - a fast and convenient youtube downloader website, it is a free service that allows you to convert youtube to mp3 or mp4 without registration. Files are converted to the highest possible quality, we do not limit the number of videos you convert, so you can download any of your favorite YouTube videos for free. Conversion may take few seconds depending on the quality or length of video. *KeepAndPlay - Download HD videos (support of more than 20 different sites). No plugins or external software is required *9xbuddy - Support tons of website to download their video content *Clip Converter - allows download and convertion of videos from youtube and other video websites *Deturl - Same as Clip Converter *YT2MP3 - Super Fast MP4/MP3 Converter. *Savedeo - Yet another video downloader this with a very large amount of supported websites *Screenr - A browser based screen recorder *Stefan Sundin Annotation copy - A quick way to check a Youtube video for annotations *Keep subs - Allows for a download of Youtube subtitles (closed captiions) when they exist *Download YouTube Captions - A set of instructions on hw to obtain the subtitles of a youtube video without having to download them *ViYoutube - Type "vi" into a youtube URL before the "youtube.com" to download it. *SaveAnyVideo Awesome tool to download any video from YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, Dailymotion, Vimeo, Vevo, AOL & Twitter. *Mp3edon - enables to download and convertion of youtube videos without any video time limitation. *VDyoutube - allows download of videos from several platforms *YouTube-Grab.com - a fast and convenient youtube downloader website, it is a free service that allows you to convert youtube to mp3 or mp4 without registration. Files are converted to the highest possible quality, we do not limit the number of videos you convert, so you can download any of your favorite YouTube videos for free. Conversion may take few seconds depending on the quality or length of video. *123Convert.to - Free online youtube downloader that allow you to convert and download youtube videos in mp3, mp4 or even webm and m4a format. You can also download youtube playlist by adding the playlist link. *YouTube-Grab.com - a fast and convenient youtube downloader website, it is a free service that allows you to convert youtube to mp3 or mp4 without registration. *KeepVid YouTube video converter & online video downloader *Convert2MP3 - YouTube to MP3 Converter and Downloader Audio *Morse Code Translator - Allows both converting written morse to text and text to audio morse *Phonetic Alphabet - The code used by the military *MP3Skull - Free MP3 Downloads *MP3Oppo Free Mp3 Songs Download *DTMF tones - Can translate from an audio file DTMF tones *RX-SSTV - a SSTV software for windows Image *ImgOps - Allows some quick changes in images and checks for hidden info *Pixlr - A quite complete online image editor *Photoshop Editor - A simplified version of Photoshop available online *LunaPic - A simple image editor *Silent Eye - SilentEye is a cross-platform application design for an easy use of steganography *JPHS and 4t HIT Mail Privacy LITE 1.01 - 2 Windows based Steganography programs *OpenPuff - a professional steganography tool *Jeffrey's Exif Viewer - A website that allows to examine the EXIF information in a large variety of formats *Find exif - Another EXIF viewer *Tiny Eye - A reverse image search engine *Google Image Search - one of the most used image search. Also known as GIS Anagram / Hangman solvers *Design215 Word Finder - A great anagram solver that can help you if there are letters missing *Andy Anagram Solver - Has some great dictionaries to try and solve anagrams *Free Anagram Solver - A useful tool which can find various letter combinations *Free Online Anagram Solver *The Hangman Solver - It can be useful in doing crossword and anagram puzzles as well *Iterative Anagram Solver *Wordsmith Anagram solver *A2zWordFinder - Solves anagrams in several languages *Jumble Solver - Useful tool for the daily popular word game Jumble *Best for puzzles - allows to look for words with a certain length , certain letters and in certain subjects. Vocabulary *One Look is a online dictionary that allows to search words that are related to certain terms *Omniglot is an encyclopedia of writing systems and languages. *Google Translate - a powerful always improving tool owned by Google *Babel Fish - No need to stick it in your ear, it works quite well in your browser *Write in Runes - allows to write messages using elder Futhark *Kanji by Radicals - allows to ID kanji characters step by step Online Encyclopedias *Wikipedia - The most famous one *Encyclopedia Britannica - A classic now online *Encyclopedia - it is a search engine that looks in over 100 encyclopedias and dictionaries Geolocation *Google Maps - We all use it so explanation unnecessary *Bing Maps - Microsoft alternative to Google Maps *HERE maps - formerly Nokia Maps, really good alternative to Google/Bing -Maps Misc. *World Flag Database *Toolkit Bay a website providing many useful online tools. This website also frequently updated. *Online MD5 a MD5 and SHA1 generator *Sudoku Solver - Easily solve any sudoku games with this useful tool *DialABC - DialABC lets you find words in phone numbers and even find touch tones in audio clips. Category:Tools Category:Website